Black and White
by PokemonLuverWulf
Summary: Someone calls in a favor to Shinigami-sama, so he sends Death the Kid. Is there more to this girl, Solrea? Join them for a journey in the city that might end up with a few kisses or two. KidxOC, rated T for later violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**PLW: I actually am alive! It's summer now, so that means more writing time, and more time for me to distract myself from stories I need to finish… ^.^; Ah, I don't own Soul Eater, only the setting of the city and Solrea. **

^.v.^

It was getting close to midnight, but the lights in the city still burned, and people still walked the street. A teenage girl pulled her hoodie over her head farther, her black hair partially obscuring her violet-colored eyes. She had nothing on her, but when she turned into an alley near an abandoned warehouse, three figures followed her.

The girl heard their footsteps and turned. Her eyes widened as she saw them, all women, who then pounced on her. Their nails scraped down her face, their knuckles hit her. The girl lashed out, kicking and yelling before unleashing an ear-splitting scream. The women backed away, hands on their ears.

"Hey, you okay back here?" Voices drifted down. The girl overcame her fright, and dashed off, her converse slapping the pavement. The chain gate jingled as she climbed over it, landing and dashing off to the warehouse portion of the factory.

^.v.^

Shinigami-sama snapped out of his light nap as he heard a beeping coming from the mirror nearby. He wasn't expecting a call this late at night…

He walked over and tapped it. He recognized the line; it was a private one. With urgency, he answered the call.

The girl from earlier now had bandages on her face, and was panting. Two necklaces, both of skulls, dangled from her neck. She was in a dark area.

"Solrea?"

"Ohaio, Shinigami-san. I need help."

^.v.^

"So this is where my father wanted us to go…" Death the Kid shuddered at the state of the warehouse. It was beginning to fall apart, and was covered in graffiti and old posters.

"Yep." Liz checked the piece of paper. Something about this whole errand didn't sit right with her. Shinigami-sama had just up and asked them to take care of something out in a large city, fulfilling an old promise.

Patty, on the other hand, had no misgivings about it, walking right up to the warehouse and sticking her head in the doorway.

Once inside, Death had to cover his mouth. It smelled like paint, paint thinner, and the inside of a spice cabinet. A fire pit, various crates, and an old mattress with some blankets and a pillow were shoved over in one corner, while empty paint cans and spray bottles littered the ground. Paintings of all types covered the walls, ranging from deranged to fantasy. Various plants hung from the low rafters, tied up and drying in the air.

"Yo. Who's there?" A figure moved from the shadows. It was a raven-haired girl with a paint spattered tank top and jeans, bandages on her face, and two skull necklaces hanging from her neck. An open switchblade was in her right hand.

Patty piped up. "Death the Kid and his guns Patty and Liz Thompson!"

The girl cocked her head before closing the switchblade and attaching it to her pocket. "Shinigami-san sent you?"

"He's my father." Death explained. He'd not heard someone call his father 'san' in a while.

The girl's eyes widened at bit. "Shinigami-san has a son? First I'd heard of it."

"Why do you call him 'san'?" Patty asked.

"Failsafe. Works most times. I've lived here in a half English and half Japanese speaking city for a while, so honorifics aren't really my strongest suit." The girl stuck out her hand to Death. "I'm Solrea Marquesia."

Death accepted the proffered handshake. Solrea then turned and began to climb up a ladder to the low rafters. She tossed down a second mattress and a drawstring bag, both dusty and a bit dirty.

"Sorry about the quarters." Solrea said, swinging down from the rafters and landing perfectly. "It's probably not what you're used to," she eyed Death's clothes, "But this is all I've got for extra persons." She threw one of the two blankets onto the extra bed, along with a long winter coat. "It gets cold at night, so use the coat too. I've got my hoodie." Solrea stopped, and looked at Patty and Liz. "Can you guys spend one night in gun form?"

Liz shrugged. "Won't kill us."

Solrea nodded, then looked Death up and down.

"With clothes like that, you're likely to get jumped by muggers. When we head over to the soup kitchen for dinner, we'll get you extra clothes there. That won't be for a little bit, so I could show you around the city."

"That would be fine."

Solrea nodded, and threw on her hoodie, beginning to walk out. Death, Patty, and Liz followed her. Death was just glad to get out of there; the art was making his skin crawl.

This was going to be interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLW: I just quickly want to say that when I wrote one night in the previous chapter, I meant most nights. Just want to clear that up. **

**I only own Solrea and Kami City. The rest, I do not own. **

^.v.^

Kid landed and dusted off his coat. Patty and Liz followed. Solrea just watched.

"Follow me." She took off down the alley. Out of it, Kid and the weapons squinted. Compared to the drab and darkness of the warehouse, the city was bright and pulsing.

"Welcome to Kami City!" Solrea spread her arms wide, then started giggling. "I swear that anyone can get high just off of the atmosphere here. This city is said to be protected by multiple Shinigami, but for a city in which the deities are death gods, it's pretty full of life. It is the winter, so don't be surprised if we shift to the shelter at one point. It's infinitely warmer than my own accommodations, but apparently, it's not supposed to snow for a while." She gestured for them to come closer. "All of you are going to need new clothes. Come on!"

Kid, Patty, and Liz followed close behind. Kid reverted the twins into gun form, so as to not lose them when he needed them. He grabbed the edge of Solrea's hoodie.

"Oi, slow down."

Solrea set down the streets. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and she soon had the twins chatting and laughing.

^.v.^

"That's Club Beat. I did a gig for them once, so me and any guests I bring are permitted in. I mostly get virgin drinks anyway, and they have cola."

"How come you don't have to pay?"

Solrea looked at him. "Cause being allowed in was my payment. They did give me cash, but I hid it."

"You're okay with that? With this?"

"The city is pretty nice to most homeless here. There's a soup kitchen, and the local salon allows free walk-ins for those who can't pay. There's also a center with a pool, bathroom, and shower." Solrea brushed some hair out of her face. "Anyways, I'll bring you guys here sometime. The people are nice enough."

Kid nodded. A bell began to ring. Solrea gasped.

"C'mon, let's go, or we won't be able to eat!"

She grabbed Kid's sleeve and ran. Death stumbled, then matched her pace.

^.v.^

"Do I really have to?"

Solrea crossed her arms. "Yes." The two of them swapped stony glares before Kid finally relented and headed into the bathroom with the stack of clothes. Liz and Patty stepped out of the women's bathroom. Liz now had a longer shirt and a fleece-lined coat. Patty had longer everything and a similar coat. They still wore their hats.

"How did'ja get him to go in there?" Patty asked.

Solrea grinned wickedly. "I have my ways."

"I can still hear you, you know!" came a voice from the bathroom. All four of them had eaten, and afterwards, Solrea had dragged them over to the table, which had stacks of clothes on it, and had helped them pick out clothes to wear in the city whilst getting warmer things for herself.

Kid stepped out of the bathroom, his suit folded neatly in his hands. He now had a long-sleeved black shirt, a red fleece sweatshirt with a brown fur lined hood, and navy jeans. He had traded his usual shoes for grey sneakers.

"So?"

"Very good!" Solrea smiled, and took his suit. "C'mon, let's head back to my place."

They stepped outside. The sky had grown dark, making the lights of the city even brighter. They weren't walking quickly; it was almost leisurely. Walking with purpose, but slow enough to enjoy the surroundings.

Solrea talked with Patty, joked, laughed. They even got a few smirks out of Liz. However, even though the older twin seemed to be enjoying herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about Solrea. She seemed to be hiding something. Liz could not read her soul at all; like there was a filter.

"Hey, kid. Don't move if you want to live."

Liz snapped out of her thoughts. A ragged hobo was standing in front of them, knife outstretched.

"I saw ya earlier. Ya hair ain't easy to forget. You gots money, kid, and yous gonna give it'ta me if ya wanna live."

Kid stepped forward, but Solrea handed him his clothes. She opened her switchblade.

"Fryer, get the hell out of here. This is my territory."

Liz realized that they were over the fence, inside the factory boundaries. Solrea's face was stone.

"Aw, fuck ya, ya cunt bitch." The vagabond, Fryer, ran forward. Solrea put one foot forward, and tripped him. He fell on his face, weapon skittering off somewhere. He was yanked back by his hair, and a blade was pressed to his throat.

"They are staying with me, Fryer, and so they are under my protection. Go tell that to the community," Solrea practically tossed the man, purple eyes like stone, "but know that if you or anyone else attacks him, I'll call the cops. And you don't want that, do you?"

Fryer finally realized who exactly he was talking to. "Oh, oh, yea, yea." He skittered off, grabbing his dropped weapon before exiting through a hole in the fence next to abandoned tracks.

"You know him?" Kid asked. Solrea sighed.

"Yeah, though I wish I didn't. Fryer gets pity money off the streets, then spends it on alcohol. He's wanted, so his beer-rotted mind thought that becoming one of the homeless would help. He's the drunkard of the homeless community, and he knows I have money. I have to deal with him daily. He's also got a bad addiction to deep-fried foods, so we call him Fryer. Should really be Greasy. He never takes advantage of the public's help for us, cause he's at least smart enough to know that it'll be easier for him to get caught."

Solrea entered the warehouse through a hole in the side of the building she had covered with tarp. Kid held it for Liz and Patty. Kid sat on his mattress, and sighed.

"I should probably cover up these things."

"No. That's how the others in the community will identify you." Solrea quickly piped up. "Besides," she blushed, "they're kinda cute. But if you really want to, I can buy some colored hairspray…"

Kid just stared. A light beeping started up. Solrea jumped up and ran over to an object covered by a ratty sheet.

She flung it off, and touched the mirror underneath in a star-like pattern. Shinigami-sama's face appeared.

"Ah, Shinigami-san!"

"Yo, Solrea-chan! How are things?"

"Going well. Your son and his weapons are here." Solrea gestured for them to come over.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Hi."

"Hi!"

"Hey."

They chatted for a bit, then Solrea left father and son alone so she could start the fire up.

"Father, there seems to be something about her…"

"She is a fine girl. She just needs some help. Once you're done, you will come home."

"Help with what? She can wield a knife just fine."

Shinigami-sama sighed. "She will explain to you, just not now. When she is ready, she will speak."

Kid was frustrated, but he did have a job to do. Accosting the person you were protecting wasn't exactly the best thing to do, especially when that person knew your father.

"Alright."

Shinigami-sama smiled. "Great! Get some rest for the next day." He ended the call.

Kid straightened out, and turned to look at Solrea, who was coaxing a small flame in the fire pit. He didn't know anything, but he knew he had to stay. He walked back over.

Demanding her to tell him everything would be a bad idea. Like his father said, he was going to wait for her to tell him.

**PLW: Eyy! So I went to Connecticon, and how I have a blister and hotspots. Still, I finished the second chapter! **

**This whole thing is a little messed up, but still, I wanted to put this story down. And people like it, so I will continue to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PLW: I can't really tell if this story is being well received right now since there's only one review… **

**It's just that reviews are greatly appreciated, they help me figure out what I'm doing right or wrong. However, I am grateful for all of the people who are following the story. **

The first thing Kid was aware of was the smell of fresh pastries. The next was that his muscles ached.

He opened his eyes and sat up. Solrea was sitting on her own mattress, tending to a small fire with a donut in one hand. Her hair was in a braid, with two pure white feathers stuck in the elastic, and the bandages on her face had been removed, revealing the scabbed scratches. Liz and Patty were also up, each chomping on their own donut.

"Well, well. Look who decided to join us!" Solrea noticed that Kid was up. The girls passed around the box. A single donut was left.

"There's your share. You'll probably be able to get something more to eat, we're heading to Club Beat."

^.v.^

"Hey Street Art!" A large dark man with impressive muscles grabbed Solrea and gave her a noogie. The girl laughed, and didn't appear to be in much pain, making Kid settle down.

"Hey, Bounce! So what's up?"

A tall, lean woman with spiked pink and lavender hair, with black earrings all over her ears and a spiked collar, moseyed on over.

"Go take a look. I'm still fucking pissed about it."

Solrea turned, and her jaw dropped.

"Christ, Pastel. Must've been some bar fight…"

The walls, which Kid knew Solrea had painted before, used to have had vibrant colors on a dark purple background, the brighter ones in a cacophony of patterns. Now, however, most of the paint was marked and stained, and not much was left.

"Yeah. So, can you fix it?"

Solrea nodded. "Probably...I can give you a new pattern, if you like."

"Oh god, that would be so awesome."

Bounce nodded. "Yeah, and the club went under new ownership yesterday, so we need it fixed for reopening night. Plus, it's gonna be a new club, so a new paint job would fit."

Solrea nodded and shook Pastel's hand. "I'll need some money for paint…"

Pastel waved and the bouncer. "Bounce, go with her. Take the card with you."

Solrea turned and was about to head out of the club when she spun back to Pastel. "Hey, can you do me a favor and get the old paint off of the walls?"

Pastel nodded. "Can do."

^.v.^

"What's the club's new name going to be?"

"Uhm, Graveyard Shift, I think. The new owner's kinda morbid."

Bounce, Solrea, and the DWMA group were standing in the middle of a large hardware store.

"Okay, Bounce, I need enough black to cover the walls, and probably some dark grey too. White would be awesome as well, and all in gallons, kay? I'm going for sprays." Solrea headed over to the color swatches, Kid and the twins behind her.

"Alright, gold, gold...aha! Here it is!" Solrea began pulling cards out, comparing and contrasting.

"Naw, that ain't it...not that one either…"

Kid just stood back and watched. This was the fifth day he'd been here, and from what he'd learned during that time was that when Solrea got creative, don't make any suggestions.

"Kid!"

"Hm?" Kid looked up. Solrea was staring at him.

"Can you go find a really good red, please? Probably like four, five cans?"

Kid pushed himself off of the pole he was leaning against. "Of course. Liz! Patty!"

The trio headed over to the large selection of spray cans. Patty ran off farther down, Liz sticking close to Kid.

"Something still isn't right about that girl…"

"Solrea is nice, Liz."

"I know, but her soul is driving me crazy! It's like trying to read a book that's constantly spinning!"

Kid pulled down a can. "But you trust her though, right?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Liz, my father asked us to protect her. From what, I am still not sure, but at the very least, please void your worries about her. My father trusts her, and so do I."

"Well, then, do you trust her?"

Kid shifted, blinking a bit. Did he trust her? Yes, but...there was something else, something he couldn't pinpoint…

It was something he had felt a few days before…

v.^.v

Kid ended the call with his father, having reported the day's progress to his father. Liz and Patty were sleeping, curled up near the fire.

He sat on his mattress, staring at the fire. Solrea was out getting more wood from other portions of the factory. She'd told him that it was no big deal, and no one ever stepped into the place anyway.

That didn't mean he couldn't feel apprehensive.

A loud creaking announced that Solrea was back. Kid looked up, and she was running back, a small pile in her arms.

"Sorry, took a little longer than I expected." She dumped the wood onto an already existing pile, making it a little bigger. "Most of the wood is getting damp." She plopped down, and smiled at him.

"It's alright." Kid allowed a small smile to grace his face. He felt at ease with her here.

Solrea began to pick at the bandage on her cheek. Quickly, she tore it off, revealing a fading set of long scratches. The other bandages came off, with equally healed wounds underneath.

"Where did you get those?" Kid asked. "They look...painful, really."

"It's no big deal." Solrea shrugged. "Just...got into a little spat with some people."

"Who?" Kid asked sharply. Solrea winced.

"Like I said, it's no big deal." She countered quickly.

"Solrea…" Kid sighed. "Solrea, I'd...appreciate it if you told me who I'm protecting you from. And why."

Solrea looked away. "I…"

"It'd help me know what to look out for. And...maybe feel a little better knowing what to do."

"I just…" Solrea wrapped her arms around herself. She looked scared. "I'm not...I don't want to tell you everything just yet, but…"

Kid regretted what he'd asked. "I'm sorry, it was...wrong of me to pry."

"No, no, it's fine….but, I can't tell you everything. There's stuff I can say, but it's not everything….is that okay?"

Kid nodded. Solrea took a deep breath.

"Okay. There's...things that I know. Stuff I can do. But...there's this group, and they want me because of it. I've distanced myself from them pretty well, hid from them, and if I saw them, avoided them. But...now...they know my general location. Some of their members attacked me, and gave me these." Solrea brushed the marks on her face. "And I can't really….if they know where I am, then I'm not safe. They know how to really hurt people, and...well, that's why you and Liz and Patty are here. They are afraid of people like you."

Kid mused over the information. "Are...are they witches?"

Solrea shrank. It was confirmation, but not the kind he liked. Kid walked over and sat next to her.

"Sorry, but...why would witches want you?"

"I can't tell...I'm sorry…" Solrea's voice cracked.

Kid put an arm around her, comforting her.

"It's alright...you can take as much time as you need."

Solrea leaned against him. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."

"It's fine." Kid could feel heat creeping up his cheeks, his heart picking up a little speed.

v.^.v

"Anyone home? Hellooo?"

Kid snapped out of it to see Solrea standing there, poking his cheek.

"And the prodigal son returns!" She noticed the can in his hand. "Which one is that from?"

"Ah, this one." Kid pointed to the other cans. The red he had selected was dark.

"Ooh, good one!" Solrea plucked the can from his hands and added it to the ones in her basket, along with others from the same selection.

"Alright, now rollers and some face masks…" she headed off in another direction, the others following behind.

v.^.v

"What are you planning?" Pastel remarked at the amount of paint and other things Bounce dumped on the floor of the club. The walls had been stripped of paint, and were now blank and bare.

"Something cool!" Solrea said, tying her hair up in a messy bun, the feathers sticking out from the bottom of it. She cracked open a can of black paint, pouring it into a tray and handing it, along with a rolling brush, to Bounce.

"We need to cover the walls in this." She said, pouring the can into other trays. Kid, Liz, and Patty all got one, along with a roller.

"Let's get to work!"

v.^.v

The next hours were a blur. Kid, the twins, and the three city dwellers painted like crazy. After the black had been applied, Solrea had given Kid the task of applying three evenly spaced grey stripes to each section of wall. He took to it, and finished fairly quickly.

Solrea then had all of the windows and the door opened, and handed each person a mask before shaking an aerosol paint can and spraying a metallic silver stripe down the middle of the darker ones. At this point, the others were just flitting back and forth, disposing of empty cans and handing her fresh ones.

The stripes finished, Solrea began a row of gold triangles along the bottom of the wall, before sitting on Liz's shoulders and doing a similar process along the top of the walls. She then started on red lines bisecting the triangles.

The sun was starting to set when Solrea finished the bisecting lines. She threw the empty can away, and slid off of Liz, who rolled her shoulders.

"Alright, whaddya want from New Moon?" Bounce bellowed. Solrea pumped her fists.

"Yeah, Chinese food!" Her hair was beginning to fall in front of her face. She took off her mask, and inspected the takeout menu.

"Fire Dragon Lo Mein!" Solrea handed the menu to Kid. Liz and Patty peered over his shoulders.

Once orders were placed, Solrea suggested that Bounce take Kid with him to pick up the order.

"No, you are going, and that is final!" She countered to his protests. "I've kept you cooped up in here, and that ain't right."

"My father had me come to protect you." Kid tried again.

"Yes, and I've got Pastel here. She has a gun license, Kid." Solrea crossed her arms. She was not budging on the subject. Kid sighed in defeat.

"Alright."

Solrea smiled. "You look cute when you're defeated, Kid."

He could feel heat creeping up into his face. Bounce laughed.

"C'mon, Kid."

The big guy and short teen, followed by the twins, headed out of the club. Solrea picked up a can, and started spraying, mask on her face once again.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Pastel remarked.

Solrea's face turned red and she started sputtering, letting go of the release on the can. Pastel just watched, and once she'd calmed down, asked another question.

"Do you like him?"

Solrea grew even redder. She just averted her eyes, tucking her chin down.

"Maybe...but...it wouldn't work out."

"Why not? He's cute, and hell, he might like you as well."

"Pastel, you don't know shit right now."

"I know enough."

Solrea sighed, and returned to her work.

v.^.v

"So your dad knows Street Art?"

"That is correct."

"Huh."

Bounce and Kid were walking down the block. Chinese lanterns hung overhead, defining the section of streets.

"What is it?"

"It's just odd. Solrea never mentioned anyone she knew. First time I met her, she said she had no family or relations. She didn't even mention people she knew outside of the city."

Kid's ears perked. "She doesn't have family?"

"Not that she told me, no. She was also pretty jumpy too, but I guess it makes sense when you're livin' on the streets. Dunno who to trust or not out there."

Bounce turned into a restaurant. The smell of oil permeated the air. Kid lingered by the door with the twins, waiting.

The four of them headed back. When they entered, Kid's eyes grew wide.

In the center of each wall was a skull, similar to his father's mask. The eyes were narrowed, angry.

"I kinda feel bad using your dad for this but...whaddya think?" Solrea tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"This is…." Kid didn't know how to put it. The whole piece was perfectly symmetrical, not a blemish in sight. The colors blended perfectly, making the mask stand out.

"I'll take your speechlessness as a positive review, then. But it gets cooler."

Pastel flipped a switch. The lights went out, and deep purple ones flicked on. Under them, things glowed, the skull standing out against the blackness of the wall.

"It's the first time I've used blacklight paint." Solrea admitted.

"You did all of this in the time it took us to get the food?" Liz asked. Screw the suspicions, this girl was amazing!

"Yep!"

"Well," Pastel turned the normal lights back on, "I don't know about you, but I am starving!"

v.^.v

"Kid, do you want to go to the club when it reopens?"

They were back at Solrea's home, sitting on their beds.

"Hm?"

"Well, I know I'm going back. I want to get acquainted with the new owner of the establishment, plus, it's a lot of fun."

"Well, if you put it that way…" Kid mused. "I guess I can accompany you."

Solrea jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you so much! You'll love it, I promise!" She wrapped herself up in her blanket. "Get some rest, and sleep late."

**PLW: Oh my God, I apologize for the wait! School started up again so that eats up time. **

**But I will try to write more, I promise!**

**While writing this, I have gone to Connecticon, gone to Missouri and Colorado, and changed Solrea while also loving her. She is my baby! **

**Please review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Solrea had been right; this place was kind of fun.

Kid was standing against the bar, absorbing the sight of the active club. Blacklights were the main light source, with occasional colored strobes. Two days after Solrea had painted it, the club had been refurbished, and reopened. A DJ was providing music, Pastel was serving drinks, and Bounce was guarding the entrance.

Kid caught Solrea's eye, and she flashed him a beaming grin. She was part of the pulsating group in the pit nearby. Her hair flipped everywhere, feathers bouncing. He had asked her about them, and she had said that they were good luck charms. He wasn't so sure, but he accepted it. He returned her grin.

Liz stumbled over to him. Patty was on a nearby stool, spinning around.

"Who won?"

"Which one? The arm wrestling or the drinking contest afterwards?"

Kid gave her a look. "You drank?"

"I cheated, kinda. They weren't that alcoholic."

"Liz…"

"I am not drunk, Kid."

Kid sighed, then walked off.

"Hey, where ya goin'?"

"For the lavatories."

Solrea soon popped out of the mob, sweaty and gasping. Pastel handed her a bottle of soda, and the girl chugged it down.

"Hey, where'd Kid go?"

"Bathroom." Patty piped up. Solrea nodded. She noticed that Liz was scrutinizing her.

"What gives? You been drinking?"

"I am not drunk!" Liz protested. "I'm trying to figure out your soul. It's so confusing!"

"Well, it's- wait, you can see my soul?"

"Yeah."

Solrea stared open-mouthed at Liz.

"Mind is now blown." Solrea swallowed another mouthful of soda. "Can Kid see them too?"

"Oh yeah. And he knows your soul is confusing. He just chooses not to care."

Solrea smiled. "That's nice of him." She swirled her soda. "Is he always like the way he's like now?"

"Huh?"

"What's he like back at your home?"

"Uppity, obsessed with symmetry…" Liz started.

"Nice, considerate, hard-working!" Patty interrupted.

Solrea stared at the ceiling.

v.^.v

"C'mon, Kid! Dance with me!"

"Solrea, I'm not so sure of that…" Kid looked to the twins for help, but he got no reply. Solrea kept tugging at his arm.

"You'll like it! Pleeeaaassee? Just one song!" she pleaded.

"Well…"

Kid's momentary moment of weakness gave Solrea the window she needed. She yanked him into the crowd, spinning around, laughing. Liz turned to Pastel.

"Did you put something in that soda?"

"Maybe."

Kid wasn't sure how to proceed. People were moving in time with the rhythm, but it was messy and crazy.

He looked at Solrea, who was bopping around, smiling at him.

"Just let your body take over. Move the way you feel you should!"

_It's the right night to make the wrong moves, _

_Got a bad case with nothin' to lose, _

_When the lights out we have an excuse, _

_Is this romance, or is it the juice?_

Kid started to move in time with Solrea, slowly at first, but gaining speed. She moved with him, coaxing him to dance.

_I might be crazy but I think tonight has already begun, _

_You're not my normal type but we can make an exception _

Patty noticed the two dancing. Solrea was now mimicking Kid's moves, like a mirror, perfectly in sync.

_A little less thinkin' and a lot more drinkin' _

_That'll work for me tonight. _

_When the room starts spinnin' _

_And we start sinnin' _

_I begin to realize _

_You look better when I'm drunk _

Kid was almost giddy. Solrea was whooping beside him, dancing with him. The two moved in sync, spinning and jumping. He had never been under the influence of anything before, but he was pretty sure this was a similar feeling.

_It's about time I learn my lesson _

_But this lesson is under my skin_

_It's a new night, a new location _

_So I wait for the buzz to kick in. _

_I might be crazy but I think tonight is already done,_

_You're not my normal type but we can make an exception. _

Liz was transfixed by the pair. It wasn't just their bodies that were in sync; their souls were too. It was the closest thing to Soul Resonance she had ever seen with a non-meister-and-weapon pair.

_Hey DJ, spin the soundtrack to bad decisions,_

_And these drinks make me lose my self-control. _

_Hey DJ, spin the soundtrack to bad decisions,_

_And these drinks make me lose control. _

Solrea caught Kid's eye. She loved this. She loved dancing with him. She loved spending time with him, getting to know him more.

She loved him. The realization sent a buzz through her body.

_You look better when I'm drunk._

The song ended, and the two stared at each other, panting.

"Wow." Was the only thing Kid could say. Solrea grinned, and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! What-"

"I said only one song, right?" Solrea pulled him out of the mob of dancers, into the back.

"Solrea, are you allowed back here?"

"I don't care right now, Kid. I need a breather, and the best place is the roof."

v.^.v

Kid stepped onto the flat top. Solrea ran ahead, stopping at the wall.

"C'mon Kid! This is one of the best sights in the city!"

It was. Lights danced under the sky, from cars and buildings. The night sky was cloudless, and the stars were clearly visible along with the moon.

"I love it up here." Kid turned to look at Solrea. Her hair was silky against her back, falling in just the right places. She smiled at him, purple eyes sparkling.

Things were silent for a few minutes. Kid stared out at the city, but once in a while, his eyes crept back to Solrea.

There was something about her, something that stirred him. He didn't know if it was her playful yet serious attitude, her artistic mind, or the way her eyes shined as they talked.

He'd seen her come close to crying. He'd seen her get mad. But most of all, he'd seen her happy and content.

And he wanted to see more. It startled him, but he did. He wanted to be near her, hear her voice, see her face. He wanted Solrea.

"You know," Solrea said, breaking the silence, "I think there was another reason why your father sent you here."

"Hm?"

"I mean, he could have sent anyone, any student, any teacher. Out of all the people he knows, he sent you."

"Are you saying you dislike my company?"

"No, no no no! I'm really glad that you're here, Kid, but think about it. Who else could he have sent?"

Kid paused. True, his father could have sent Stein, Maka, Black Star, even Sid. Solrea watched him.

"I think your father wanted you to learn something."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it like this. You like symmetry, right? You are obsessed with it. You go nuts when things aren't symmetrical."

Kid nodded.

"Well, think of it like colors. Symmetry is black, and asymmetry is white. For you, it's either one or the other, never both. Things are black and white for you.

"Try applying that to everything. Everything, you think, is black or it's white. There is no in-between. But in reality, that isn't true. The world isn't black and white. Sometimes, black and white mix. There isn't just black and white anymore, but shades of grey too."

Kid stared at Solrea. "So, what are you saying?"

"I think your father wanted to help you see things differently. See the grey in the world instead of just the black and the white."

Kid mused over it.

"Kid?"

"Hm?"

"What color am I? To you."

Kid gave her a surprised look. "Are we still using black and white?"

"Not-not exactly," Solrea looked embarrassed. "Use that, but...Liz said you can see souls. What color is my soul?"

Kid stared at her. He could see her soul, indiscernible yet distinguishable from others. It was small, fragile, tinged yellow and purple. The dual coloring confused him, yet it made her unique.

"Gold and violet are your soul colors. As for you…"

Solrea met his eyes. There was a softness about them.

"You are pitch black. Perfectly symmetrical. But...there's also little bits of grey in there too. But it makes you you, and…" Kid blushed, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Solrea just stood there. '_I wouldn't want it any other way._' His words sent a shockwave throughout her being.

"Kid…"

"What is it?" He looked up. She was stoic.

"I'm gonna do something that's probably really stupid."

"What do you-"

She kissed him.

Kid didn't know what to do. But as the seconds passed, he gradually closed his eyes, and melded into it. His hands found her waist, and he gently placed them there, tilting his head to make them comfortable. She tasted like the soda she had been drinking earlier, but also like wood smoke and fresh rain. Her hands were on his shoulders, and everything felt oh so right.

But all good things must come to an end. Solrea broke the kiss, and the two found themselves in what seemed to be an awkward position.

"So…"

"Ah…"

"Erm…"

They broke their embrace, blushing wildly.

"It…" Kid spoke first. "It was...nice. I liked it. A lot."

"Me-me too." Solrea put her head on her knees. "I'm sorry, I just made things really awkward now, didn't I?"

Kid didn't know how to reply.

"Do you, wanna, head back down?" Was the only thing he could come up with.

Solrea shook her head. "No. I think I need a moment alone right now. You go on ahead."

"Okay…" Kid started back to the stairs. He felt like lead and his head was spinning. He stole one last glance at Solrea before heading down, back to Liz and Patty.

**PLW: Ooh my gosh, so many bombs dropped! **

**Also, fun fact: while not published on the same day, I wrote this almost immediately after finishing chapter 3. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Soul Eater, only the setting and Solrea. I also do not own 'You Look Better When I'm Drunk' which is the song used. It belongs to the White Tie Affair, who are awesome and you should check them out!**


End file.
